1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device and a method of driving thereof which can enhance a quality of display images.
2. Description of the Related Art
LCD devices, which are one of the most widely used flat panel display devices, are comprised of two display panels on which a plurality of electric field generation electrodes, such as pixel electrodes and common electrodes, are formed. A liquid crystal layer is interposed between the two display panels. LCD devices generate an image by applying a voltage to the electric field generation electrodes in order to generate an electric field, altering an alignment of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer using the electric field and controlling a polarization of incident light.
Particularly, public attention has been drawn to vertical alignment mode LCD devices, which are a type of LCD device which includes liquid crystal molecules aligned perpendicular to upper and lower display panels when no electric field is applied, since vertical alignment mode LCD devices can provide high contrast ratios and can also facilitate the realization of wide viewing angles. Vertical alignment mode LCD devices, however, have a poor lateral visibility as compared to a frontal visibility. Therefore, in order to address this disadvantage, a method that involves dividing each pixel into a pair of sub-pixels, installing a switching device in each of the sub-pixels and applying different voltages to the sub-pixel electrodes has been previously suggested.
In the case of conventional LCD devices, a movement of liquid crystal molecules which are located above data lines may not be able to be precisely controlled in accordance with an electric field generated by a pixel electrode, which thereby causes light leakage and deterioration of display characteristics.
In addition, in the case of conventional LCD devices, a mismatch between a coupling capacitance between a sub-pixel electrode to which a relatively high data voltage is applied and one data line of a pair of data lines that are disposed on opposite sides of the sub-pixel electrode and the coupling capacitance between the sub-pixel electrode and the other data line of the pair of data lines may deteriorate display characteristics. Therefore, it is necessary to reduce the coupling capacitances between a sub-pixel electrode and a pair of data lines adjacent to the sub-pixel electrode.